Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-6})(9^{-12})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-6})(9^{-12}) = 9^{-6-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-6})(9^{-12})} = 9^{-18}} $